


God, I hope you are gay

by Little Giant (Destini)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Karaoke, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant
Summary: Hoshiumi tries to smile at him and knows it comes out wrong. He steps forward and keeps the microphone as steady as possible between sweaty fingers. It’s only a song. They’ve done things far more intimate than merely singing at each other—they’ve danced, holding each other close, whispered in each other’s ears, all things that now make his heart race instead of calming him down....The hand cups Hinata’s cheek now, and Hoshiumi maybe stays longer than a platonic friend should because Hinata’s soft and warm and maybe looking at him in a way that a platonic friend shouldn’t.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	God, I hope you are gay

**Author's Note:**

> Non-explicit Porn Without Plot and I really meant that shit. Not edited. Just for fun~
> 
> Slightly inspired by ["wish you were gay"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaJx0Gj_LCY) by Billie Ellish

“Hinata, do you think it’s fate we met?”

Hoshiumi says it, breathless, sweat trickling down his face as he gulps in enough air to justify his attempts to speak. Hinata sets down the karaoke book on the wooden table between them, leaving it open on some foreign section Hoshiumi knows he can’t really read.

With the lights this unusually dim, it’s shocking he can see it at all.

“I think so,” he says after a moment, blinking up at him, his two amber eyes the brightest things in the room. And then Hinata smiles and relaxes on his elbows, leaning forward on the book. Hoshiumi would normally back away, but just for tonight, he’s drawn in closer.

The four walls of this booth are smaller than their usual, taken by some visitors who were just a minute earlier than their 7pm meet-ups.

“Why do you ask?” Hinata hums teasingly. Hoshiumi can never tell if he’s nice or flirting. It’s been a weird back-and-forth since the first night a year ago.

Two strangers who like to scream into a microphone went alone to a karaoke booth, but there was only one available. Hoshiumi turned to leave, Hinata told him to stay.

_“Let’s work something out.”_

Hoshiumi presses the microphone into Hinata’s hands. It’s his turn. “I don’t know. I like our time together. These four walls and us,” he admits.

Hinata’s surprised by his honesty, which, yeah, he doesn’t blame him. Hoshiumi is blunt, but it’s hard to be blunt about feelings he doesn’t quite understand.

“I like our time together too,” he intones, thumb caressing the buttons on the side of the mic. He turns it to his mouth. “So why are you saying it now? Are you—leaving somewhere?”

Hoshiumi grits his teeth. He doesn’t know, not yet, not for sure. But the maybe is enough. Hinata frowns and he panics, prying the microphone back from him. He lets it go easily and sits back in the cushions, still eyeing him.

Hoshiumi takes a deep breath and inputs the track number into the machine just under the giant television. He doesn’t know how to talk about this sadness, but Hinata can learn about it through song. They’ve always understood each other through song, every daily frustration and joy.

It started with karaoke, and it can end with it.

The song starts with a deep thump, low bass guitars and cellos that fill the four walls with blues. It’s far from his usual style, but Hoshiumi doesn’t feel like screaming he feels like:

_“Crying._

_It won’t change the game._

_And I’m trying,_

_But always crying anyway.”_

He stares at the lyrics on the screen, unable to face Hinata in case he falters. He lets the background vocals mask how hard it is to sing about crying without crying.

_“Mercy._

_She’s beautiful, but not for me._

_A church ward,_

_Guardian angel who cannot see.”_

The song gets faster, faux-hopefulness in the flutes and guitars that join in, but Hoshiumi feels like he’s slipping even further away.

_“Maybe I’m in love with you,_

_Or maybe I just like to pray._

_Maybe I’m fallen, a sinner_

_Cause God, I hope you are gay.”_

He knows, deep down, he means it. But for Hinata it’s just a song— _just_ a song, but he chose this, he chose _this_ song —

_“If you are, would you be mine?_

_Or is friendship enough for you?_

_I think I’m happy either way_

_But I can’t say that I’m fine.”_

There’s a small interlude, the chorus of instruments crashing over itself while the background vocals harmonize more eloquently. It’s sweet, sweet chaos, and it fills Hoshiumi will confidence because he, too, feels disoriented. He turns to face Hinata, who’s not where he was before. The table’s been moved out of the way and he leans forward on the couch, hands pressed together and gaze focused on him.

Hoshiumi tries to smile at him and knows it comes out wrong. He steps forward and keeps the microphone as steady as possible between sweaty fingers. It’s only a song. They’ve done things far more intimate than merely singing at each other—they’ve danced, holding each other close, whispered in each other’s ears, all things that now make his heart race instead of calming him down.

He just has to make this as playful as always.

_“Maybe I’m in love with you,_

_Or maybe I just like to pray.”_

His free hand runs through his hair as he steps even closer, grinning through the words.

_“Maybe I’m fallen, a sinner_

_Cause God, I hope you are gay.”_

The hand cups Hinata’s cheek now, and Hoshiumi maybe stays longer than a platonic friend should because Hinata’s soft and warm and maybe looking at him in a way that a platonic friend shouldn’t.

Before his mind can really ruminate on that idea, he pulls away.

_“If you are, would you be mine?_

_Or is friendship enough for you?”_

Hoshiumi spins on his heel, hoping it looks casual, and lets his eyes return to the lyrics on the screen.

_“I think I’m happy either way_

_But I can’t say that I’m fine.”_

Hoshiumi belts out the last words and inhales as the song slows down even further. If it was all blue before, there’s black now mixed in.

_“Love is…”_

What is love, anyway? Is love hiding his feelings behind a song for plausible deniability? Is love really so pathetic and cowardly?

_“Love is…”_

Hoshiumi marches back to Hinata and promptly forgets the lyrics. Hinata’s too curious, too beautiful, too much from where he sits below him. His throat constricts, and he hums into the mic instead, leaning into Hinata’s space and hoping it’s the same as always.

But it doesn’t seem that way.

Hinata’s hands finally move, sliding over his cheeks like he did before, with a soft smile on his face that confuses him. Hoshiumi continues to hum, willingly guided forward until his legs hit the couch between Hinata’s thighs and he trips over himself.

But Hinata never lets go, doesn’t let him run away from where he’s half-straddling him. Hoshiumi lowers the microphone from between them, panting as he attempts to finish the song.

“ _Mercy…. S-she’s beautiful but not f-for me…”_

His voice cuts the air too late, too soon. “Hoshiumi-san.”

“Ah, yes?”

“I really like this song.”

Maybe Shoyou Hinata is gay after all—Hoshiumi can’t think of another reason he’s pulled him all the way forward and onto his lips.

Hoshiumi accidentally drops the microphone, and it echoes sharply, but Hinata doesn’t stop. He’s scared he’ll black out. He’s light-headed and Hinata tastes like salt and sugar and hope. His hands fall from his cheeks onto the sides of his neck and Hoshiumi’s own hands rush for purchase onto Hinata’s shoulders, desperately grasping at the fabric of his t-shirt.

Hinata moves off and grabs his awkward leg, still dangling off the side of the couch, and heaves it up so Hoshiumi straddles him entirely.

His breath hitches and he drags his face away. “Are you sure?”

Hinata chuckles. “Never been more sure.”

It’s all he needs to know.

Hoshiumi rushes their faces back, hissing when their teeth clack but not hesitating to slot their mouths back together. Hinata moans into the kiss and his hands squeeze around his waist. With a gasp, he bucks once, but Hinata matches him, rolling his crotch into his.

“Damn.”

They don’t stop their rocking, not even when it gets painful between them, because Hoshiumi can’t think of anything more painful than not having Hinata against him.

Hinata slides his hands up, taking his shirt as he goes, but stops when it’s covering his face. He lavishes his chest with affection and Hoshiumi gasps, unable to see, only feeling Hinata’s fiery mouth on him. He doesn’t wait too much longer before letting Hoshiumi take the shirt off entirely and biting against the soft skin of his chest again.

“Ah!”

He rocks harder, enjoying the push-and-pull of pleasure and pain. Hinata squeezes his hands around his ass and forces more friction before groaning and throwing his head back.

“Can I? Please?”

It’s too quiet in the room when he asks, voice raspy as if he was just the one singing. “I need to—put a song on.”

“Okay. Okay.”

Hinata lets him go and Hoshiumi rushes to queue random numbers and two he’s memorized into the machine.

He moves to turn around, but Hinata’s arms wrap around his waist and he bites his neck. He leads them to the closest wall, shoving Hoshiumi against it and trailing slower kisses down to the base of his neck.

“Can I?” he asks again, sweetly, his hand rubbing against his crotch.

“Please.”

Hoshiumi is in love with him. He’s so in love with him because he’s in a dirty, old karaoke booth at risk of being caught, and he’s still letting Hinata take all of his shame into the rough palm of his hand. He convulses, eyes screwed shut as Hinata works him through any lingering confusion he has. Every tug and pull, alternating between soft and rough, makes his mind blank.

There may as well have been no music at all in the moments Hinata both jerks him and kisses across the back of his neck. Shadows cross them from the tinted door of the outside, but none of it makes Hinata stop. He buries his head into his shoulder as he goes, rocking himself against him.

He whimpers as if he’s the one on the wall, high from ecstasy. “Kourai, Kourai…”

Hinata pants his name, only not lost in loud instruments because it’s said on the shell of his ear. The music blares, covering up all of Hoshiumi’s moans the booth next door can surely hear.

“I can’t, I’m going to—”

He pleads, unable to say the word. Hinata understands well enough, flipping him to his back against the wall and burying his tongue into his mouth. His hand touches him featherlight, teasing and gentle, but not enough to come undone.

“Kourai. Let me. No mess,” he says, as if Hoshiumi has a clue what he’s talking about.

Hoshiumi nods anyway.

He quickly finds out what when Hinata falls to his knees and the back of Hoshiumi’s head slams against the wall. His hands bury in that soft, wild orange hair he loves and Hinata looks up at him, mouth full, as if he’s maybe in love with him too.

“No, now I really can’t last,” he half-cries, half-laughs.

Hinata’s hands grip his thighs. He stares up at him, mouth drooling, and Hoshiumi loses it.

He thrusts his hips forward and watches how Hinata swallows all of him down, eyes squeezing shut and tears wetting his pretty cheeks. Hinata pulls away and Hoshiumi, despite how drained he feels, helps him stand. Hoshiumi leads him back to the couch and falls against it, pulling Hinata into a hug on top of him.

“Oh. Hinata, I’m—you’re really—”

“You still won’t call me Shoyou.”

“Shoyou,” he tests, a bashful grin on his face.

“Are you still—?” Hinata pauses and readjusts himself more comfortably. “You’re leaving? Moving away?”

“I’m not sure. But it’s likely.”

“Will you take me with you?”

Hoshiumi tries not to cry tears of gratitude when he kisses Hinata again. “Let’s work something out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at non-explicit smut again. Except this time it's just completely unedited horny content, so no constructive criticism please LOL


End file.
